inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inanimate Insanity II/@comment-38486498-20190614165037
Do you agree? Read under the poll first! However, I won't edit. Yes Other (please tell me under this poll!) No Whoever typed this in, “Please, do not edit this table without any discussion.” near the elimination order table, I saw that. I was only editing the table for a good cause. You see, I’m here to tell you which elimination order is true and which one is not. FAKE 1. Tissues (Marsh on Mars) 2. Cherries (Tri Your Best) 3. Trophy (Cooking for the Grater Good) 4. Box (A Kick in the Right Direction) 5. Dough (A Kick in the Right Direction) 6. Yin-Yang (Let Er’ R.I.P.) 7. Apple (Everything’s A-OJ) 8. Cheesy (Theft and Battery) 9. Soap (Rain On Your Charade) 10. Balloon (Kick the Bucket) 11. Nickel (Kick the Bucket) 12. Marshmallow; disqualified (Alternate Reality Show) 13. Paintbrush (Alternate Reality Show) 14. Fan (Mine Your Own Business) REAL 1. Tissues (Marsh on Mars) 2. Cherries (Tri Your Best) 3. Trophy (Cooking for the Grater Good) 4. Box (A Kick in the Right Direction) 5. Dough (A Kick in the Right Direction) 6. Yin-Yang (Let Er’ R.I.P.) 7. Suitcase; rejoined in the same episode. (Everything’s A-OJ) 8. Apple (Everything’s A-OJ) 9. Cheesy (Theft and Battery) 10. Soap (Rain On Your Charade) 11. Balloon (Kick the Bucket) 12. Nickel (Kick the Bucket) 13. Marshmallow; disqualified (Alternate Reality Show) 14. Paintbrush (Alternate Reality Show) 15. Fan (Mine Your Own Business) There's something to note, Suitcase rejoined. This is why Apple, Cheesy, Soap, Balloon, Nickel, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, and Fan got eliminated 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th instead. I want you to know that it’s all true. That is why I don’t seem to believe in this order. 1. Tissues (Marsh on Mars) 2. Cherries (Tri Your Best) 3. Trophy (Cooking for the Grater Good) 4. Box (A Kick in the Right Direction) 5. Dough (A Kick in the Right Direction) 6. Yin-Yang (Let Er’ R.I.P.) 7. Apple (Everything’s A-OJ) 8. Cheesy (Theft and Battery) 9. Soap (Rain On Your Charade) 10. Balloon (Kick the Bucket) 11. Nickel (Kick the Bucket) 12. Marshmallow; disqualified (Alternate Reality Show) 13. Paintbrush (Alternate Reality Show) 14. Fan (Mine Your Own Business) I see that Season 1’s table included all eliminations, but this table is definitely, without a lie, missing an elimination that happened. However, I won't edit the table. However, I watched the episodes, and so should you! 1. Tissues (Marsh on Mars) 2. Cherries (Tri Your Best) 3. Trophy (Cooking for the Grater Good) 4. Box (A Kick in the Right Direction) 5. Dough (A Kick in the Right Direction) 6. Yin-Yang (Let Er’ R.I.P.) 7. Suitcase; rejoined in the same episode. (Everything’s A-OJ) 8. Apple (Everything’s A-OJ) 9. Cheesy (Theft and Battery) 10. Soap (Rain On Your Charade) 11. Balloon (Kick the Bucket) 12. Nickel (Kick the Bucket) 13. Marshmallow; disqualified (Alternate Reality Show) 14. Paintbrush (Alternate Reality Show) 15. Fan (Mine Your Own Business) It’s not right to leave out Suitcase’s illegal elimination, it’s not the right thing to do in elimination orders. Also, it doesn’t make sense to include all eliminations in S1 and then leave out just one elimination that happened in S2, you should include all eliminations.